


Unspoken Secret

by sashach



Series: Evanstan by Anie [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: English translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the press tour for Cap 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Evanstan短篇合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884074) by [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie). 



> Translator notes:  
> This translation is not proofread, I apologize for any mistakes. That said, please feel free let me know any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you and enjoy.

Every production has its own unwritten rules. They’re not printed black and white on paper, they’re not signed between the actors and the studios for assurance, but they’re there; more interesting than rigid protocols, considerably understood and widely accepted.

And the people who make the unwritten rules are mostly the actors involved in the productions. They spend long hours working together; new friendships are built, and they know one another’s quirks and habits, and bottom lines. For the sake of amicability and better collaboration, they all try not to step on the rules.

 

*****

 

“Oh, Chris,” as a veteran in the industry, Anthony knows more little secrets than anyone else. He’s a comprehensive dictionary of all the unwritten rules and he’s giving Elizabeth, who has just arrived, a heads up. “We’re talking about Chris, right?”

“We worked together before. He’s a nice guy.” Elizabeth is sitting on the couch in the dressing room, having just tried her costume. She’s still wearing the red leather jacket, but she obviously doesn’t mind. She’s holding a can of soda, listening to Anthony. When Chris’ name is mentioned, she nods. “I think I know him better after that.”

“No. Oh, no no no. You don’t know him at all,” Anthony waves his hands, looking upset and disappointed. “Trust me, those trigger conditions didn’t exist when you were working with him.”

“You know him well?” asks Elizabeth curiously. “Why?”

 _Of course I know him well_ , Anthony feels aggrieved all of a sudden. He takes a big gulp of cold water. When he was working on that movie with Chris, the entire movie was a trigger; from the subtitle to the actors working together. Jesus Christ, he was cozy with his biggest trigger in the movie and privately.

 _I’m virtually the only person on a knife edge in this friendship._ If Chris’ unwritten rules were a ten thousand word book, thinks Anthony, nine thousand words would be written by him in tears, and eight thousand and nine hundred words would be about the same person.

“What happened?” Noticing Anthony’s sudden silence, looking as if he might cry any second, Elizabeth asks with concern, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Of course I’m okay,” says Anthony. “You have to remember three things about Chris. Number one, do not tease him with a spider. Number two, do not bully Sebastian. Number three, you’d rather tease him with a spider than bully Sebastian.” 

“Sebastian?” Elizabeth finds the name familiar. She has seen the name on the list of actors in the production, but she doesn’t know him.

“Sebastian Stan. The Winter Soldier.” Anthony stands up and pats her shoulder. “You’ll soon know who he is. A nice guy, in every sense.”

Elizabeth nods. She’s a little clueless, but she takes note of those three rules.

Sebastian is a nice guy. The entire team agrees on that. His usual schedule includes going to the gym and reading scripts and eating.

He’s not a man of many words. Most of the time, he just sits there, listens quietly and laughs with them at the appropriate moment; the laughter lines at the corners of his eyes stretching long like the clouds in Atlanta’s evening sky. His voice is mellifluous and soft, he’s not even loud when he’s talking about something that excites him; only a trace of Eastern Europe accent when he gets passionate.

Everyone on the set likes him, especially Chris. Nobody wants to fight for the top spot against him.

Sebastian joins them on the set after Chris. Scarlett and Anthony have already began to run their lines before he arrives. Chris hears about Sebastian’s arrival just after he has come down to the ground from dangling up in the air on wires.

“Lunch?” Scarlett and Anthony extend their invitation to him.

“No,” with the help of the prop assistant, Chris unfastened the wires and safety latches. He’s a little nervous about height and he’s soaked with perspiration when he comes down, hands shaking slightly. “I have to go pick someone up.”

Pick who up? Scarlett and Anthony look at each other in dismay. Who is so important the leading actor of this movie has to pick them up personally?

“Dude!” Anthony wants to go pick up Sebastian with him; his relationship with Sebastian is amiable. But Scarlett simply pulls him back, and he can only shout at Chris diminishing rear view. “You never pick me up!”

“God,” Scarlett rolls her eyes. “I’ve known him for ten years and he can’t even tell the difference between me and my stunt double.”

Sebastian gets out from the car at the entrance of the parking lot; his assistant goes to park the car. He drags his luggage behind him to check-in with the production team. The wheels scrap over the uneven cement ground, making an unbearably loud noise through the friction.

“Jesus!” Sebastian is trying to work out how he should drag the luggage to reduce that uncomfortable grating sound when he hears heavy running footsteps; a dark shadow lunges toward him and hugs him.

Sebastian staggers, let go of the lever of his luggage, and the case just spins and slides down the slope. Sebastian wants to turn around to grab it before it rolls right into the parking lot, but he’s unable to stretch out his arms in the tight embrace.

“You’re here,” the man hugging him bites his earlobe, a little breathless as warm air tickles the crook of his neck. “Finally.”

Sebastian hears the voice, and his thudding heart, flustered by the sudden hug and the urgency to rescue his luggage, calms down instantly. He reaches out his arms to hug the other man, patting his back. “We were together two week ago, Chris.”

Chris releases his embrace, beaming. His blond hair is messy from removing his cowl in a hurry, and he’s still wearing his Captain America costume. The soft material, covered with earth from all the rolling and crawling on the set just now, brushes against Sebastian’s arm. Drops of sweat trickle down Chris’ temples while noticeable exhaustion fill his eyes.

His face is still covered with fake injuries makeup; the purplish green bruise on the side is strikingly obvious. Sebastian reaches out his hand to touch that fake bruise, then squeezes Chris still shaking hands and says, smilingly, “The earth on you is enough to build houses. It’s all over me now.”

“Then we can have two houses,” Chris helps him pull the luggage over and walks with him. “But we only need one. We can make the other one a garden.”

 

****

 

After checking in, Sebastian goes to the cafeteria with Chris for lunch and sees Anthony and Scarlett leaving after their meal.

Sebastian greets Scarlett, shaking her hand politely, then he gives Anthony a hug. He laughs when Anthony complains about Chris changing the sequence of their high fives on a daily basis.

Chris doesn’t join them in their chat and chooses to get their meals instead. By the time Sebastian sits down opposite him, the forks and knives, and their lunches are already set on the table.

That’s how Elizabeth meets Sebastian. At the cafeteria. She’s having a meal with Scarlett at one corner of the cafeteria when she sees Sebastian walks in and goes to sit with Anthony and Chris.

If she isn’t mistaken, she sees Chris slides the pile of meat in his plate to Sebastian’s plate.

Anthony sits there, unfazed, talking to them as usual; only shifting a little to the side when no one is watching.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Sebastian declares with embarrassment after Anthony has left. “I weigh two hundred pounds now.”

“But you’re not fat,” Chris looks at him up and down, and pokes Sebastian’s face surreptitiously; the stubble he’s grown for the movie tickles his finger. “You’re still very skinny.”

 _Sorry, but I don’t think so._ Sebastian pushes Chris, gesturing him to stay away from him a bit, and finishes the food in his plate quietly.

And that pile of meat.

Sebastian can feel the moderately muscular flesh on his face from the weight increment and all the work out.

Chris never finds Sebastian fat, but he’s always pinching Sebastian’s face and he won’t stop once he starts. That irks Sebastian sometimes.

Sebastian is essentially a good-natured man. He’s meticulous and serious with his work; modest and unassuming. Everyone on the set is friendly with him; making jokes and fooling around sometimes.

Chris is glad to see Sebastian getting familiar with everyone. When they were filming the second Captain America movie, Sebastian only knew him. Anthony and Sebastian didn’t have many scenes together, so they weren’t very close either. Throughout the promotion for the movie, Sebastian mostly smiled for photo calls, answered questions nervously and stood at the side to wait for Chris.

Chris could often feel his eyes on him; warm and gentle, hardly aggressive. But he was able to draw Chris’ attention when the blond was in the middle of animated conversations.

Their publicists had kept a rigorous eye on them at that time. Sebastian would divert his line of sight hastily when Chris looked at him. It became a habit afterward. Chris can’t stop pointing his finger at the publicists for the fact Sebastian refuses to hold his gaze in front of the camera even till this day.

“I’m sorry but I find your accusation untrue,” replies the publicist. “Can you guarantee you won’t kiss him after looking into his eyes for more than one minute?” _I can’t guarantee that._ Chris rolls his eyes. Forget looking into his eyes, Chris wants to kiss Sebastian the moment he stands beside him.

“Moreover,” with patience, the publicist continues to knock some sense into him. “The momentary gaze between you two has the fans worked up, screaming for you to get a room. We’re concerned if they would eventually give you a key card.”

“Okay, okay,” Chris puts up his hands in surrender. “You win.”

The publicist is pleased. They even had a meeting to discuss if they should increase Chris and Sebastian’s annual publicity charge by one notch.

If Chris and Sebastian are not an item, they must have slept together. That’s an untold secret on the set. Everyone knows that, but they don’t talk about it. They turn a blind eye to that, pretending Chris is just a giant dog that pesters Sebastian.

 

****

 

Sebastian doesn’t quite like his new costume. It’s too loose, like a ski jacket with one sleeve ripped off. Summer in Atlanta is unforgiving, he usually ties his hair up and moves his chair in front of one of those industrial fans on the set to wait for his scene.

The heavy costume is suffocating him.

His co-workers like to pull out his hair tie. A friendly prank like the ones Sebastian sometimes plays on the set.

Sebastian would feel his hair coming loose without warning, hanging on his shoulders. He would open his eyes, smile and greet that person, and move to the side for that person to sit down as they talk about the humid air of Atlanta.

It’s a unique way of greeting, but Sebastian can hardly hear them call his name when he sits in front of those noisy fans.

Of course, that only works when Chris isn’t around.

Once, Jeremy was just walking by and saw an empty seat next to Sebastian and wanted to have a little chat with him. Sebastian is a very good audience to have a conversation with. He’s quiet and genuine enough, and he’s sincere with every word he says.

Jeremy called Sebastian’s name, but the latter, wearing a pair of shades, didn’t hear him. So Jeremy pulled out Sebastian’s hair tie. When the hair tie came to the ends, Jeremy suddenly felt the feeling of someone looking at him. He shut his eyes, retied Sebastian’s hair warily and said, “Chris, I was helping him with his hair.”

“Thank you.” Chris came over, looking cheerful as usual. But Jeremy knew for sure Chris wasn’t too happy.

“I was just about to make a call,” Jeremy spread his hands and grabbed hold of Anthony, who was passing by. “Wanna go make a call together?” 

“Huh?” Question marks appeared on Anthony’s face. He only wanted to get a drink.

“You have to make a call,” Jeremy tugged at him, sounding very serious. “Ask your family how they’ve been. They must miss you very much.”

Anthony appraised the situation and understood.

This is a secret; an unspoken one.

 

****

 

When it’s finally time for the press tour for _Captain America: Civil War_ , Anthony finds out, to his dismay, he’s bundled with the couple for the promotion. Before they set out for Asia, he orders three large pizzas and goes out for drinks with Sebastian all night.

Compared to Anthony, Sebastian is a lightweight. Soon enough, he’s face down on the table, and Chris has to come and get him.

Anthony feels guilty for that. He’s forgotten Sebastian still has to go to Phoenix for an event. When he sees the video that a disoriented Sebastian has recorded with Chris, he turns off his cell phone immediately.

But Chris isn’t mad at him; he’s busy taking care of a hungover Sebastian. After recording that video, he sits next to Sebastian and let the brunet rests his head on his shoulder.

Sebastian’s cap is a little lopsided, so he takes off the cap. He’s dyed his hair back, but a layer of fragmented gold distributes evenly over it, only obvious under the shining sun. Chris holds Sebastian’s hand; nobody would notice them in the last row of the plane.

“Sleep.” Chris says gently.

Sebastian nods, and frowns as he tries to find a better position on Chris’ shoulder. Soft hair scratching Chris’ neck, like a kitten brushing against you; a sign of friendliness.

 

****

 

Sebastian is asked to draw a picture of Chris walking a dog. He holds the marker in his hand, ponders for a while and remembers Chris’ Dodger. He draws an impressionistic Chris.

“That drawing is quite vivd,” remarks the journalist after the interview. “Especially the biceps.”

“Of course,” Sebastian curls the corners of his lips, looking very smug.

Sebastian is familiar with every part of Chris’ body. Knows them well. Just last night, the “vivid” biceps had encircled him in a firm embrace.

Sebastian is mindful when he speaks. During the press tour for _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , he’d said, “I got pretty familiar with Chris’ knee-cap,” and “he’ll probably put me out.” They were well thought out answers.

And he has experienced them himself.

Chris is afraid of spiders to the point of disgust.

But when he sees the spider on Sebastian’s thigh, he only worries for Sebastian.

And no matter what happened, subconsciously, Chris is always ready to protect Sebastian.

 _Oh, my god._ Anthony thinks he’s going blind. 

The one most important rule in Chris’ list of unwritten rules is this: he’d rather fight the spider three hundred rounds than see Sebastian getting hurt.

But what really upsets Anthony is when they’re in Singapore watching the firework display, Chris motions Sebastian over for a picture together. Anthony is chatting happily with Sebastian, but Chris just whisks the brunet away, leaving Anthony on the spot with question marks written all over his face.

 _That’s cold._ Chris simply steps on him and the capsized boat, and boards the rocket of love with Sebastian.

So yeah, Anthony can’t wait for the press tour to end.

 

****

 

There’re also unwritten rules between Chris and Sebastian. For example, Sebastian doesn’t allow Chris to leave any hickeys on his neck, not even a red imprint. Once, Chris couldn’t resist himself and he had to go to Chace’s apartment to pick up Sebastian three days later.

They recognize each other tacitly; an unspoken secret, and they abide by it.

Their love is a deeper one.

 

****

 

“Who was in _The Covenant_?” The journalist holds up the tablet as he asks the two actors sitting before him: Jeremy and Elizabeth.

“Chris Evans?” Jeremy tries.

It’s obviously wrong. The journalist hints they’re very close to the answer.

Elizabeth considers a moment, remembering what Anthony has said when she first joined the production.

“Sebastian?” says Elizabeth hesitantly. “That was close to Chris.”

 

****

 

“What did you mean ‘close?’” asks Jeremy when they’re in private. “You mean their acting methods?”

“Chris and Sebastian are friends on the outside,” Elizabeth blinks. “But in truth?”

“So on the outside, ‘close’ can mean their acting methods, but in truth, it means they’re more than close?” Jeremy pats Elizabeth’s shoulder meaningfully. “Sharp.”

 

****

 

Chris and Sebastian are an item. It’s a secret everyone knows and remains unspoken.

The cast is harmonious as usual; united and positive. The love of friendship shining bright like a beacon.


End file.
